


Masked

by Amberpelt1289



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberpelt1289/pseuds/Amberpelt1289
Summary: Sometimes, lying about yourself to an enemy hurts in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a simple plot idea I came up with at three in the morning.  
> If you want to talk about this writing, have questions about the story or it's plot, or if you wish to submit some fanart, I have a tumblr tf2 side blog called the-tf2-meme-team. You can also contact me from my main blog: amberpelt1289   
> Thanks for supporting this quickly growing writing! ♥

The sun blazed high in the sky as a blast of wind blew through the Red and Blue battle grounds. The wind seemed like a gift from the gods in this desert of a landscape. Probably the only other thing that could possibly top a cooling blast of wind was water.  
Any water was fine at this point. Mud water, pond water, and maybe even some of the water that came from the rusty faucet just outside both team’s bases.

Spy leaned back against the wall, sighing slightly as he checked his pockets for a lighter to light his cigarette. Considering there was no sounds of gun fire or the pained screams of the damned, he assumed that both teams were under a cease fire until this drought was done and over with. That would be reasonable to him. After all, its not fun to kill a man who simply cannot fight back due to dehydration.

“Spy.” A southern voice coming from the entry way into the sleeping corridors scattered him from his thoughts. The Engineer must have found him.

“Would this conversation be about my smoking habits again?” The Texan had gotten on Spy before about smoking in the sleeping corridors. He considered it to be ‘rude’ to some of the people who didn’t smoke. People like Scout being a prime example.

“As much as I would like to remind you about it, that actually isn’t what I’m here for.”

“Then why exactly do you wish to engage in conversation with me?” Spy’s eyes followed the Engineer closely, observing any odd or unusual movements of his body.

“Well, considering you’re a sneaky son of a bitch, I was going to ask you to scout out some easy to reach teleporter spots beyond enemy lines.” The Texan shrugged a bit as he turned around to leave the sleeping corridors. “But, you seem to be busy at the moment, so I’ll leave you be.”

A job. A quality job that was right up his alley too. Spy couldn’t turn this down at all.

“You’ve got this all wrong, Mon Ami. I wasn’t doing anything of interest at the moment. I would be glad to assist you in your teleporter shenanigans.” He watched the Engineer chuckle a bit before giving him a smile.

“Thanks, partner. I’ll think up of a handsome reward for your services later. As for right now, I need you to get me some sweet spots for placing down some teleporters.” With one last wave, the Engineer turned and left the sleeping corridors without another word.

Spy let a few of the ashes from his cigarette fall to the ground before moving to take the few items he needed in order to get into the base safely: a knife, a sapper, and his handy disguise kit. Before heading towards the enemy base, however, he disguised himself as the team’s local Sniper. He had thought about disguising as another Spy, but that decision could have lead him to a deadly outcome.

Once he had double checked all the items he had, Spy cloaked himself before making a run for the enemy base.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, the Blu team’s base was quiet. Only the sound of his footsteps could be heard and Spy hadn’t heard any other sounds coming from basically anywhere. It was like the enemy team abandoned it without the Red team’s notice.

After checking the area, Spy uncloaked himself and began to explore the base for some 'sweet spots’ for teleporters.  
He kept note of certain areas of interest. One of the spots being behind a few massive crates. Another spot being below a flight of stairs, almost completely hidden from the enemy’s view.

Suddenly, the echoed sound of footsteps filled the air. Spy froze in place as he listened for any voices to identify who was in the base with him. Sadly, there were no voices.

The sounds couldn’t have matched up with someone like Heavy or Soldier. No. Their footsteps were louder and heavier than the other mercenaries. At least Spy could rule out those two for now. Yes, he could have taken them on easily, but he really didn’t want to have to do more than he had to at this point.

As the sounds got louder, Spy decided to straighten up and act a little more like the Sniper he was disguised as. He didn’t want to run the risk of this mysterious person questioning why he was simply standing for no reason whatsoever. He took a few steps back before picking up a gentle stride towards the mysterious person’s footsteps.

“Ah! Greetings, mein freund!” This was most certainly their team’s Medic. Spy turned his head to the German, giving him a slight smile in hopes that he wouldn’t find him suspicious.

“I suppose you are taking a break from constantly staring through that eye sore of a scope on your rifle, yes?”

“Nah. Bein’ outside was dryin’ me out like you wouldn’t believe, mate. I needed to head inside before the sun cooked me to the god damn core.” Spy watched intently as the Medic got closer. The doctor seemed to be staring at him. Observing him. The calculating look actually made Spy a little nervous.

“Well, you don’t seem to be lying about the sun drying you out. When was the last time you got yourself a drink of water?”

“A few hours ago I believe.” The doctor’s calculated look turned to a concerned frown at the reply.

“I know we don’t have much water at the moment for hydration purposes, but I would count this as an emergency.” The Medic shifted a bit before taking out a small canteen from one of his coat pockets.  
“Take this and drink the last of it. I don’t wish to see comrades dying of dehydration anytime soon.”

Spy took the canteen and shook it lightly. There seemed to be only a little water at the very bottom of it, so he popped the lid and sipped at the last of it.  
When was the last time he had water that didn’t taste like dirt? A week ago? A month ago? Maybe a little more than a month ago? He didn’t know. All he did know was that this water tasted like purest spring water compared to the probably unsanitary liquid he was drinking back at the Red base. Yes, it was warm and tasted a little like plastic due to how long the water had been in the canteen, but who can really complain at this point?

Spy let out a small sigh as he finished up the very last of the water.  
“Thanks, mate. Now I need to pay you back later at some point. Or do you have something in mind that I could do right now?” He watched the Medic fall into deep thought for a few seconds before he came up with a simple, yet startling reply.

“I would simply like you to spend some time with me later tonight, mein freund. It gets rather quiet down in my working quarters when everyone else is out and attending to their own private business. Does this seem like a fair trade off?”

Spy stood completely frozen in place. He couldn’t really say no to this. After all, the Medic did help him without accusing him of being a spy beforehand. Without another thought, Spy nodded slightly.

“. What time should I arrive tonight?”

“Anytime past six o'clock is fine with me.”

“Alright. See you then, mate.” He gave the doctor one last wave before making his way toward the entrance of the enemy base.

* * *

 

Why did he agree to that? He could have simplified things if he had just said no. Hell, he could have just killed the Medic without anyone noticing.  
Spy frowned as he returned to the sleeping corridors of the Red base. He glanced at his watch to see the time.

2:45 pm.

He had about three hours and fifteen minutes to make a final decision on if he was going to spend time with someone who is an enemy on enemy lines.

“…I am only to go for information and information only. No games. Nothing.”

Spy bit his lower lip in frustration as he wrote himself a reminder of the time on a sticky note. He then placed the note in his disguise kit and slipped the kit itself into his pocket. A hint of shame and disgust made his head begin to ache.

_“Oh mon dieu. What have I done?”_


	2. Chapter 2

Spy checked his wrist watch once more as he entered into the dining hall where the rest of his team members were at.

4:00 pm.

Two more hours until he had to leave to meet with the enemy Medic. He took in a shaky breath as he sat down at an empty table. What was he to do about this? Would it be remotely ethical to kill off someone who treated him nicely even though he was an enemy teammate? He could just back stab the German, but that could lead to a break in the cease fire between the two enemy bases.

_Oh, what to do....what to do...._

Spy rubbed his face tiredly. He was probably stressing out too much about this.

"What's up with you?" A slightly muffled Boston accent rang in his ears as Scout called to him from another table. Spy looked up from his hands to see the young man with a mouthful of mashed potatoes squared away in the side of his mouth. He shuddered in disgust at the sight.

"Nothing that you need to stick your nose into, _Scout_."

"What crawled up your ass and died to make you so irritated today?" Spy didn't have time for this, let alone the patience. Frowning a bit, the Frenchman got up from his seat at the table and began to head towards the doors leading out of the dining hall. Hopefully, no one would stop him from leaving-

"Where the hell are you going?" Within a few seconds, Soldier was behind him. He could practically _feel_ the piercing gaze the American was giving him.

"I'm going out to smoke. Do you need anymore information than that?" There was a small silence before the voice of Soldier could be heard once more.

"Alright. Just be back here in time to check in for role call."

"Since when did we have a role call?"

"Since now, Scone Smuggler. Now get out and smoke before I change my mind on letting you go outside." Spy felt a hard pat on his back as he left the room. He wanted to say something about keeping Soldier's dirty hands off of him, but that would probably eliminate the very fragile relationship he had with the American. Maybe he could talk about it tomorrow when he didn't have much to do other than to watch people go about their daily business.

Once Spy was outside and away from any other team mates, he took out his disguise kit and placed a Blu Sniper mask upon his face. Before leaving for the enemy base, he glanced up to take a look at the enemy team's sniper nest.

The Sniper he was disguised as seemed to be on watch in the nest at the moment. Perfect. That's one problem already solved and a stressful problem at that. The only real challenge at this point was to not blow his cover.

Taking a deep breath, Spy cloaked himself and began to move across the dried out field towards the Blu Base.

* * *

 

 

It wasn't that hard, really. Probably the hardest part was talking to the enemy Engineer after he had asked why he was "out of his sniper's nest".

_"Nothin' to worry about, mate. I might need to see the Medic since I got the beginnings of a headache brewing."_

The Engineer narrowed his eyes a bit before nodding at him.

"Alright, bud. Just head on down there. I'm sure he'd be jumping on anything to do medicine-wise at this point. Poor fella is just sitting alone in his office doing paper work."

Spy waved away the Texan after he kindly pointed out where the Medic's room would be before making his way down the small flight of stairs he had pointed to. The Frenchman was then met with a long hallway with a few doors on each side. This must have been the resting quarters for each individual team member.

Spy glanced at each door as he passed them. There were no names on them to label who's room was who's, so this was probably going to turn into a guessing game very quickly. However, a single door at the end of the hallway seemed to be halfway open. Curious about this, Spy made his way over to the open door to glance inside.

In the room, the enemy team's Medic sat at a desk with a pencil in his hand. On his shoulder, a dove had perched itself. It seemed to doze as the German worked.

As for the Medic, his coat was thrown on the ground beside him and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to reveal his forearms. The boots he normally wore were stacked neatly beside his desk as well.

The room itself actually looked rather homely and welcoming. There was a small and neatly made cot in the corner with a few books scattered on it. The German's Medigun also leaned beside the cot as well.  
Beside the bed was a small night stand with an extra pair of glasses and an empty glass cup sitting on top of it. There also seemed to be a smaller cup beside the glass cup for some reason. Maybe it was for his dove? That was the only conclusion Spy could come to at this point.

On the other side of the room, there was a clothes drawer with a few scattered pieces of paper on top of it. Nothing too much to take in, really.  
On the floor, there were a few more white coats that were either torn, covered in blood, or partly burnt. Upon further observation, there seemed to be a few pairs of gloves strewed across the floor as well.

"Interesting." Spy muttered.

"What is interesting, Sniper?" The Medic must have heard him speaking to himself. Spy straightened himself a bit before speaking up.

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all. Just takin' a look around the place, that's all." Spy watched the puzzled look on the German's face turn to a mellowed look of happiness.

"Well, why don't you take a seat? You don't need to be standing in the doorway the entire time." The Medic gave the edge of his cot a few good pats before turning back to his paper work.

Taking the hint, Spy made his way to the cot and sat down. For a few minutes, there was silence. He hadn't a damn clue what to say in order to get this conversation moving along.

"I'd be willin' to guess that you've been working on those papers all day?" It wasn't the best conversation starter, but it was better than a dead silence with the occassional coo of the dove on his shoulder.

"Of course I have! Its really the only other work I have left to do at this point. The lack of dying bodies on the battlefield has really brought a lot of down time for me, so I might as well put the down time to work by getting the boring medical reports written out and filed away for future reference." Once the Medic finished his sentence, he placed down his pencil and leaned back in his chair a bit.

"However, some of the other team members have talked to me about taking a break from this."

"Really now?"

"You should know, Sniper! Hell, you were one of the members who said I needed to take a break!"

"Ah, sorry 'bout that, mate. I think I meant to say that I really didn't care what the hell you thought about taking breaks. Its your life an' your choice. I can't tell ya how to live it." Spy watched the Medic give him a pleasant smile back to him.  
From that smile, something pulled at him mentally. He wanted to smile back at him as well. The Frenchman attempted to push down the feeling, but alas, he ended up giving a smile back to the German.

As the conversation moved along, Spy began to notice that these mental pulls and tugs were getting stronger and the feelings seemed to be coming from his chest. The feelings were oddly painful. Like a deep and throbbing pain, but there wasn't enough pain to set off any bigger mental alarms inside of him.

Spy frowned.

He knew what he was experiencing and he didn't like it at all. What he was beginning to feel could get him in trouble at some point and damn it he was trying his best to deny these feelings at all costs. The Frenchman took in a deep breath before standing up.

"I need to head out. Got an evenin' shift comin' up for me an' I'd like to be extra prepared for any possible intruders." He watched the Medic nod, an understanding look spreading across his face.

"I see. Well, don't let me stop you from getting your job done, but first..." The German stood up from his seat as well before out stretching his arms a bit.

"A hug would be nice before you leave. Its the only way I can give back to you for being such great company tonight."

Spy hesitated for a moment. This could lead to something so much worse, but...one hug can't hurt, right? Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around the Medic and gave him a hug.

The pains in his chest only became more painful. So, so painful. Spy could hardly breath without having his entire chest area pulse with a wave of agony.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Spy pulled away, coughing a bit as he did so. He had to leave. _He had to leave right now._

* * *

 

Later that night, once Spy had gotten back to the Red Base, he decided to skip Soldier's "role call" and go straight to his sleeping corridors. He sat down on his bed, taking off the mask as well.

Spy had figured out what those pains in his chest meant.

_They were the side effects of an intense love and an overwhelming guilt._


	3. Chapter 3

It was three in the morning when Spy awoke from a rather light sleep.

He had been tossing and turning most of the night, trying to forget about the Medic he had spent the last couple evenings with. Sadly, no amount of sleep or forced dreams could get the German's face out of his mind.

If he wasn't trying to sleep the feelings away, his heart would ache ever so slightly to remind him of what he was doing. It wasn't really a painful ache. It was more like a hollow sort of ache. Like a part of his heart had left him.

However, there was also one other and rather unexpected feeling he got from this repeatedly denied relationship.

Spy felt guilty.

He'd never remembered feeling guilty before. It was his job not to feel guilty when deceiving people. Hell, he wasn't supposed to feel anything for anyone while on the job. Everything his job said not to do, he did and he did it with practically no effort at all.

Spy glanced over at his disguise kit that was laying beside his mask on the night stand. He had to tell the truth as soon as possible. These feelings needed to be nipped at the bud or else he and the enemy Medic would risk losing their jobs.

"Its not like the German truly loves you. He is only sharing his feelings with the Sniper you are acting as." The Frenchman repeated the sentences a few times under his breath. It was true. The enemy Medic only saw a Blue Sniper and not a Red Spy. He was sharing his feelings with an enemy behind a mask.

Spy glanced at the nearest clock.

3:45 am.

Could he make it into the Blue base during this time and tell the Medic the truth? No. The German probably wouldn't be up at this time. Spy would have to wait for tomorrow evening to explain the situation to him.

Taking a deep breath, Spy laid back down on his cot. Sleep was the one thing he needed right now. He could worry about an explanation tomorrow.

* * *

Spy had gotten up around noon. Thankfully, today was the day that he didn't have to do paper work. Heavy was on that duty for the next couple of weeks.

The Frenchman dressed himself in his usual attire: a red suit, red dress pants, and a red mask to pull over his face.

He thought about bringing a weapon along with him, but he didn't want to seem threatening to the Medic when he revealed who he truly was. However, Spy didn't want to underestimate the German, so he settled on bringing his knife along with him.

When Spy was ready to leave, he decided to cloak himself to move past his team mates with ease. He didn't want to get into another discussion with Soldier about "being sneaky or suspicious".

Once he had slipped out of the base, Spy placed the same Sniper's mask on again and looked up into the enemy team's nest.

No one was there.

He would have to keep an eye out for the enemy Sniper. Hopefully, he wouldn't run into him anytime soon.

Quickly, Spy made his way across the bridge leading to the Blue Base. He had become used to navigating the small hallways within the base. He knew which ones would lead to a dead end and which ones would lead to a loaded and active sentry.

Soon enough, Spy had made his way down the hall and up to the door of the Medic's resting quarters.

Like usual, the door was halfway open, revealing just a tad bit of light coming from the room. Spy pushed open the door a bit further to show the Medic laying on his cot, reading a book.

"Doc?"

"What?" The German didn't even look up from his book.

"There have been a few things I've been wantin' to say about myself that might change a few things about the relationship we have right now." Spy watched the Medic look up from his book with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you about to die of some ailment that will cause me to lose you within the next three days?"

"No." To the Frenchman's surprise, the Medic laughed at him.

"Alright then! I see no problem here already. I just thought I would have to waste my few days off having to bury you behind the base." The German sat up on his bed and pat the open spot next to him.

Taking a shaky breath, Spy moved to sit beside him. He had never felt this much pressure before. He just had to say it and get it done and over with.

"I've been wantin' to say this for the past few days now, but I just haven't gotten the courage to say it until now."

"Go on, Herr Sniper. Spit it out already."

"I've been wantin' to say that I'm a-"

Suddenly, the faint sounds of sirens filled the air and the thundering voice of a Heavy rang through the area.

"Red Team is attacking! Everyone must defend the base now!" Spy felt a hand wrap around his wrist before being pulled into a standing position.

"Sniper. We can talk about this later, but we must move now before it is too late." Without another word, the German shoved Spy towards the door leading out of his room.

Taking the hint, Spy made his way out of the room and down the hallway. He stopped for a few seconds to cast a glance back to see that the Medic was following behind him, his Medigun in hand and a serious look spread across his face.

After a few turns through the base itself, Spy had found himself heading towards the entrance. Just a few more steps and he would be home free. However, before he could get out of the base, the Soldier from his team blocked the only way out. A bewildered look was on his face as he pointed towards the Frenchman.

"Spy!"

Out of instinct, Spy reached for his knife and turned around to slash blindly at his attacker.

" _What are you-_ " Upon hearing the voice, Spy froze and backed up a few steps only to stumble and fall back onto the ground. The voice was coming from the enemy Medic. He was still behind him when he was attacking.

The Frenchman forced himself to look up and at the German. There was a rather deep gash running across the side of his face. Blood had begun to pour from the injury as well.  
As for emotions, the Medic didn't show any. The only action that came from him for the first few seconds was his hand running over the injury to see how deeply the knife had cut him.

Spy was shaking out of fear now. He had messed this entire plan up.

"I can explain-"

"There is _nothing_ about this you can explain, Dummkopf." The voice coming from the German sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Spy pulled himself off the ground and began backing away towards the entrance of the base. He knew it. He shouldn't have played this game. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have ended up in this situation.

Once he had a safe amount of distance between him and the Medic, Spy made a run for it to the Red Base. There was only one sentence he could pick up as he ran for safety:

**_"The Sniper is a Spy!"_ **


	4. Chapter 4

As the battle raged on between the two teams, Spy stayed inside the base. He couldn't go outside. Not after what happened.

  
What was he thinking? The game he played was destined to fail from the beginning, so why did he even try to make things work? Why, why, _why_?

Spy looked up at the nearest clock to check the time.

5:35 pm.

The sounds of gunfire seemed to be dying down. His team might be coming back to the base sometime soon. Spy shivered a bit. He didn't want to think of the words and punishments he would get from teammates like Heavy or Soldier.

After a few minutes of thinking, Spy finally came to a conclusion.

He was just going to spend a few hours behind the base in hopes that everyone would forget what happened between him and the Medic. If anyone confronted him, he would simply threaten to kill them off.

Soon enough, the Frenchman was outside and behind the base. There were a few broken boxes scattered around the dusty area along with a few crushed barrels as well. Weeds dotted the ground, but most of them grew along the sides of the base.

Spy glanced up at the sky as he pulled out a cigarette. There seemed to be a few darker clouds forming, showing that there was going to be a slight chance of rain later on that night. A dry breeze also blew through the area, causing a bit of dust to kick up and move towards the broken boxes. As boring as this place was, Spy actually felt a bit at peace here. No one was going to punish him for his misdeeds here. He was safe.

* * *

 

It was around 6:45 pm when Spy realized that the sounds of gunfire no longer rang in his ears.

It was completely silent. Not even the rustle of weeds getting pushed in the wind could be heard. The silence could make even the most emotionless man feel the odd sensation to run away from here.

Suddenly, a faint noise made Spy snap back to attention. It sounded like it was coming from the Blue base and it did  _not_   sound friendly. Curious, the Frenchman leaned forward a bit to take a look at the enemy base.

Nothing seemed to be too out of the ordinary until the main entrance to the base swung open. A Blue Heavy seemed to be holding something with a look of shame and anger on his face. The look only seemed to become angrier before the Russian threw this mysterious thing outside.

Only then did Spy realize that the "object" Heavy was holding was the Blue Medic.

From there, he watched the German push himself off the ground only to turn around to get on his knees again. He seemed to be begging.

"Please, you do not understand the circumstances of the event! He was a Spy and I-"

"And you trusted him with your life, Doctor. Heavy's team does not need a  _traitor_." After finishing the sentence, the Russian turned around, slamming the door to the Blue base behind him.

The Medic stayed on the ground for a few seconds before finally rising to his feet and turning around.

Spy froze in place as he locked eyes with the German. Clearly, that stab to the face wasn't fully healed yet. It still had old blood covering most of the right side of his face and there still seemed to be a few streaks of fresh blood as well.

After a few seconds of staring, Spy was brought out of it with a few raindrops hitting the edge of his nose. He glanced up at the sky once more.

The clouds had become a deep grey and the beginnings of a storm were starting to pick up. The rain was getting heavier by the second.

Spy looked back at the enemy Medic to see that he was coming closer to him at a rising rate of speed. Soon enough, the German tackled the Frenchman with a force strong enough to shove him to the ground.

Spy kept his eyes closed for a few seconds after the German pinned him down. He didn't want to see what was on top of him.

"You  _Dummkopf_ _!_ I lost my damn job because of you!"

Spy felt a muddy fist hit his jaw. A bit of blood began to pool inside his mouth as well.

"I've lost  _everything_  because of you!"

More random blows started to rain upon his face. Some areas seemed to get more blows than others, however.

"Please stop...Mon cher."

"Stop? I will not  _stop_ after what you did to me."

"Let me explain,  _please_."

The strikes seemed to lighten up little by little until there was only the sound of heavy breathing. The Medic must have worn himself out.

"Fine. Explain."

"I needed to use a disguise to prevent you from killing me on the spot. I was going to tell you the day Red attacked Blue, but the attack prevented me from doing that." Spy swallowed a bit, tasting the pooled blood in his mouth run across his tongue.

"I wish not to deceive you, Cher. Hopefully, you can believe me now." He watched the German give a thoughtful look to him before pushing himself off of the Frenchman. With that, Spy sat up and made an attempt to clean some of the mud off his suit.

"There is a rather large broken box that we can share until the storm is over. Come."

Soon enough, both men moved into the box. It wasn't exactly the best fit and it really didn't help with the wind constantly battering them, but at least they were out of the rain until further notice.

"Spy?" the Medic's voice was tired and torn up from yelling.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a cigarette?"

"Indeed I do."

As Spy reached to grab his lighter and cigarette pack, he felt something leaning up against him. He turned a bit only to see the German laying up against his shoulder.

 

He didn't feel like he needed the cigarette anymore.


End file.
